What would happen if
by Dgirl1
Summary: If Gallagher girls met heist society, in this fanfic Cammie is sent on a mission and meets Katarina Bishop...
1. This morning

As I stepped into the Musée du Louvre, static sounded on my comms unit and then in came Joe Solomon's voice "Cammie don't forget your mission and at all costs protect the Mona Lisa."

Two weeks earlier

I was still half asleep but my internal clock told me it was 8am and my stomach told me it was time to eat. I hastily got dressed and slipped out of the room to avoid waking up the other girls. I ran to the Grand Hall sliding down the stairs banister as I went. I entered The Grand Hall to find Bex tucking into some waffles and syrup.

"Hey." I said as I slipped onto the bench next to her and helped myself to some pancakes.

"Good morning Cammie." Her British accent still strong from the holidays. I lifted a chunk of pancake to my lips, I savoured the taste but it was short lived.

"Cammie your mother would like to see you in her office." Came Professor Buckingham's voice from the door.

_What's going on now?_ I thought as I made my way to my mother's office.

I went to knock but before I even had the chance she shouted "COME IN!" (I still don't know how she does that) I stepped into the room and though I'd been there many times before the atmosphere somehow felt different today. I heard the door shut behind me and a very recognizable said "Hey squirt."

"Aunt Abby, what are you doing here?" I asked jumping up to hug her; she twirled me around like I was five years old again.

"I'm afraid it's bad news." I looked at my mum and studied her facial expression but her face gave away nothing, she was good.

"Cammie we have evidence to believe that there is going to be a heist at the Musée du Louvre, someone is planning to steal the Mona Lisa," my mum said.

"Who? Why? How?" I questioned.

"A spy…" Abby answered

"…A thief and it's your job to stop it from happening." Mum finished

"What's their name?"

"We believe her name is Katarina Bishop." Abby replied


	2. My mum's office

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALLY CARTER DOES.**

I was confused a spy, like me, planning to steal the Mona Lisa. Where was she trained? Who trained her? If she thought she could get away without anyone stopping her, she must be good but then how come she hadn't been caught before now?

Aunt Abby must have seen the look of confusion on my face because she said "Katarina's family trained her, it is believed that she robbed the Henley."

"The Henley I thought that..." I started

"..it was impossible, apparently not." Abby finished

"But," Mum continued "She has been under surveillance for a while now and if she thought the Henley was impossible, wait until she tries to heist the Louvre."

"How am I supposed to stop someone who robbed the Henley?" I asked.

"You'll have Bex, Liz and Macey with you, we would do but it would be a bit suspicious when we talked to her." Mum said

"We're actually going to interact with her?"

"Yes and we have the perfect cover story for you."

"What is it?"

"Macey and Liz will wait inside but pretend not to know you and they will just act normal. You and Bex will go inside as well. You'll wait by the Mona Lisa and look around until you see this girl come by." Aunt Abby held up a picture up of a girl, maybe a little older than me, with short cropped brown hair and blue eyes. She was thin and an average height.

_Remember that face._ I thought.

"Then casually engage in conversation and you're there because you came with your friends but you got lost and that is the place you agreed to go if you were lost."

"Wait, what time is she going to attempt to take it?"

"3pm, why?" Abby said

"How is she going to take it when there are people still there?"

"Katarina will do something to set off the code red alarm and will hide so she doesn't go outside and you'll do exactly the same."

"Okay when do we leave?" I asked

"Two weeks." They replied in unison. I opened the door and left, I decided to go back to my room and finish my homework but as I turned the corner someone grabbed my shoulder, all my P&E lesson rushed to me and I turned around and tried to kick them but they were too fast for me, they grabbed my leg and pulled me over. On the floor I found myself looking at the face of my best friend Bex and beside her was Liz and Macey. "So give us the deets." Macey said.

The two weeks went as slow as a snail. But finally the day of our mission came and we stepped out of the door as ready as we'll ever be.

Outside Joe Solomon Stood in front of a helicopter "Hey girls ever flew a helicopter before." He said with a cheeky smile on his face

**So what do you think of it and should I carry on?**


	3. Back to the Beginning

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALLY CARTER DOES**

We all stared with open mouths. "Come on it isn't that hard, I'll show you." Joe said, gesturing for us to get on the helicopter. We recovered from shock, looked at each other and smiled from ear to ear. Everyone except Liz who was still in shock and the next thing we knew Liz's thin pale hand shot up in the air, even though we weren't in class (Liz always does this, it's just her habit) "Yes Miss Sutton." Came Joe's voice from the helicopter.

"Are you sure you're allowed to let us manoeuvre the helicopter?" Liz asked. Joe didn't answer but we heard him laugh loudly. _This should be fun_ I thought. We ran up to the helicopter and jumped in. Bex yelled "Shotgun!" _Oh dear._

"I guess Bex is taking us off." Joe smiled.

"Okay Bex just pull that handle and use this stick to guide us." I'd never been happier than when we were up in the air and Macey took over Bex's position at the front.

Throughout Bex's take-off:

The amount of times Liz went paler than a ghost: 12

The amount of times Liz had a death grip on the bag she was holding: 20

The amount of times Bex tipped the helicopter on its side: 16

The amount of times I felt like screaming: 6

The amount of times I actually screamed: 0.

When we was nearly there Joe turned to Liz and said "Your turn." I turned to face Liz; she was shaking and looked like she would faint "I'm only joking, you don't have to if you don't want to." Relief flooded through Liz; you could tell. Thank goodness Mr Solomon landed the helicopter; I don't think I could take Bex's landing. "Ladies welcome to Paris!" It was beautiful a little crowded but beautiful. I looked around, with my memory; I would remember this for a long time. Memory, a spy's best weapon. I continued looking around, then suddenly a girl, a little older than me, with short cropped brown hair and blue eyes and she was staring straight at me "Joe, Katarina, she's already here look." I said. They turned around but she had already disappeared.

We went into the library to sort everything out. Joe laid out the earpieces on the table "Put these in." Joe said. He laid out four other things on the table: A silver cross necklace, a golden watch, a pair of star shaped earrings and a purple bracelet. I figured the cross was mine because I'd already used it on a mission before but I also lost it on the same mission. "Cammie the necklace is yours, it is a video camera. Bex the bracelet is for you, it is also a video camera. Macey the earrings are for you, they record everything you say and Liz the watch is yours it takes pictures when you press the button on the side." We took our items and put them on. I looked at the clock; 16 minutes and 12 seconds left. "Are you ready?" Joe asked. We nodded simultaneously. We were ready.

Outside the wind had picked up but we were too busy to care about our hair. We were outside the Louvre with 12 minutes left. "Alright, girls there is only one chance to do this. Bex and Cammie you wait outside while Liz and Macey go inside first." Macey and Liz made their way up the stairs. "Oh and girls, good luck." Joe said and left us.

"You ready?" I asked Bex

"I was born ready!" She replied ecstatically. I laughed. We waited until Macey and Liz disappeared through the door and then we made our way up the stairs.

As I stepped Into the Musée du Louvre, static sounded in my comms unit and then Joe Solomon's voice "Cammie don't forget your mission and at all costs protect the Mona Lisa."

I looked at Bex and nodded._ This was it, no going back now. _We found the Mona Lisa painting. We waited for Katarina but no matter where we looked she was nowhere to be seen. We sat on a bench near the Mona Lisa. Five minutes turned into ten minutes and eventually Bex said "Where is she?" She was obviously growing very impatient and annoyed but I didn't have chance to answer her because the alarms started blaring.

CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!

I mouthed _hide_ to Bex and ran to hide myself. It took five minutes for everyone to evacuate. I emerged from my hiding place and saw Bex staring at the back of Katarina. I went and joined her and was startled when Kat turned around and said "Hello Cammie and Bex it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Her blue eyes staring and a smirk on her face.

**What do you think of this one?**


	4. The encounter with Catherine

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALLY CARTER DOES**

"Wait a second, how do you know about us?" Bex said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Katarina said tapping the side of her nose. I stared at her in disbelief, she was good. "So what brings you here?" Kat asked still smirking.

"We're here to stop you from stealing the Mona Lisa." I replied

"Oh Cammie dear did you really think I'll be as sloppy as to let your mumsie find out about what I was doing?" Kat started laughing. Confusion struck me once again; she'd planned for us to find out about this mission. "Why would you let us find out about this then?"

"Cammie I thought you went to a spy school which creates genius spies, do you not?" Her eyes bore into me but I couldn't turn away from them, they were so possessive, they were deep, they held a secret. I thought about it Kat was good but she'd let herself get caught why? Realisation hit me, "Bex we need to get out of here now."

"Why?"

"Because it's a setup." We turned to leave but someone blocked our way, a boy also a bit older than me with brown wavy hair and piercing green eyes. "Thanks for joining us Hale." Kat said. We turned back to Kat and heard sarcastic clapping echoing around the room Bex shot me a confused glance. I looked around but didn't see anything. "Well done Cammie. You catch on quick but not quick enough because now it's too late." Said a familiar voice. _Catherine. _She emerged from the shadows of the museum. "What do you want from us?" Bex asked

"Well nothing..." I let out a sigh "…from you, Bex, but I do want some information from Rachael Morgan and I plan to get it one way or another. Once she knows I've got her precious Cammie, she'll do anything to get her back. Kat! Hale! Get them." Catherine replied

"WAIT!" I screamed. It seemed to stop them in their tracks.

"What is it?" Catherine replied impatiently.

"Where's Liz and Macey?"

"Oh don't worry about them I've sorted them out." Hale and Kat once again advanced towards us Bex put up her fists and so did I, if we were going down we were going down fighting. Kat went to kick me but I dodged and grabbed her leg, making her lose her balance. On the other side of the room Bex had just landed a punch on Hale, knocking him over as well. I heard "You fight well… for a girl." Bex hates, more than anything, when people say something and then say for a girl. I turned and concentrated on my fight. I swiped her legs from under her causing her to fall over and bang her head, I was obviously winning when Catherine came up from behind and stuck something on my arm. "Sweet dreams Cammie." Catherine. _What had she done I wasn't sleepy._ Then I saw it a napotine patch. Everything started to blur and my world went black the last thing I remember was seeing Hale grab hold of Bex's arm and then she fell to the ground as well.

Katarina's POV

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked

"Not much just going to hold them until Rachael Morgan gives me all the details I need." Catherine said. I looked at the girl with the rope binding her wrists and ankles, was she really worth all this trouble? _We could have been good friends if we hadn't of got off to a bad start. SNAP OUT OF IT KAT, her dad killed your mother and it was her fault because she got in the way of a mission. _I thought to myself. I reached out and pinched her arm to see if this was all real and we had gotten away with it. We had because no matter how hard I pinched nothing vanished only a red mark appeared on the girl's arm. The van came to a stop outside an abandoned warehouse which was off the map, so it would be hard to locate. I knew in a matter of minutes that Cammie and her little followers would wake up and escape the rope. "Come on Kat hoist her over your shoulder and bring her inside, NOW!" Catherine snapped. I did as I was told and carried this thin girl with blond hair inside. Once inside I laid her down carefully next to her friends, I may have helped kidnapped them but I didn't want to hurt them. "Use those chains and chain them up so there is no chance of them getting away." Once again I did as I was told.

"Hale take that girl with the brown hair, I think her name is Bex."

"Why are you separating just her?" I asked curiously.

"No reason just want to have a little _chat_ with her." I wondered why she added extra emphasis on the chat. The girls woke up groggily "Where are we?" Macey asked she looked around "Where's Bex?" She said anger rising up in her voice.

"Catherine's just having a little talk with her." Or so I thought the next thing we heard was someone getting hit repeatedly and Catherine's voice travelling into the cold damp room "Tell me what Rachael is planning to do with my son and the emerald she took from me."

"I don't know." Came Bex's wavering voice.

"LIAR!" Catherine screamed this was followed by a sharp slapping sound. The door to the room creaked open and Catherine dragged Bex out she was covered in cuts that were seeping blood and bruises that had already formed. Catherine then grabbed Liz by the hair and started to pull her in the room. "NO!" Bex screamed lashing out as best she could but Catherine very swiftly kicked Bex in the chest knocking the breath out of her. I just sat there in shock; I didn't know there was going to be interrogations with beatings. "I'm so sorry." I said to Bex.

"You should be you're the one that subjected us to this torture." She spat. _Torture_. That word flashed in my mind unable to escape.

Cammie's POV

Bex came out of the room all battered she could take a beating and still keep her mouth shut but what she could not do is sit and listen to Liz getting hurt. Bex had said she didn't know anything but we did. Zach, her son, was coming to stay at Gallagher Academy and the emerald was getting destroyed. My thoughts distracted me for a moment but then Liz's shrieks filled the bare room and Bex squirmed and writhed she couldn't take much more of this. I noticed that Catherine had taken her in the room so quickly she had forgotten to chain Bex up. I also noticed a piece of glass on the dusty floor. I signalled as discreetly as I could to Bex that there was glass on the floor. She moved her legs over and nudged the glass towards her. Once she had it she cut her leg ropes and then worked on her arms. Finally the rope gave way and Bex leaped up and used a forbidden move on Kat, knocking her out for at least half an hour. Luckily Hale wasn't in the room at the moment. Bex's anger exploded when she heard Liz crying and begging. Bex kicked the door down and started fighting Catherine. When Catherine was on the floor with her eyes closed Bex thought she was unconscious but when she turned around Catherine jumped up and squeezed Bex's shoulder which was a technique that put people to sleep.

"Too late girls I've got what I needed to know." She said as she pulled Liz by the arm. Liz had tears in her eyes and fresh blood matted her hair. "Now Cammie I've informed your mother that I've got you and have made a deal. She brings my emerald and my son and she gets all of you in return, but what she doesn't know is that I'll kill you right in front of her very eyes and she'll know how I suffered." Everyone gasped and stared at her. Kat jumped up and shouted "That wasn't our plan and that isn't your deal!"

"Katarina, dear, don't you know by now you should never trust a baddie." She smiled and sauntered off.

**Was this chapter okay? I tried to make it longer. All the other chapters were shorter because I didn't really have any ideas but I do now so enjoy :)))**


End file.
